Hetalia Abroad Semester 1
by pinwheelroyal
Summary: Welcome To Hetalia Abroad, a Private School for aspiring Countries! Our story follows the lives of several countries in their quest to become stronger nations! (Man I suck at summaries!) A different, older version of this is also on my account. Rated T to be safe. Contains OC characters as well is Canon. (ones featured in the actual Hetalia series)
1. Chapter 1: Orientation Part 1

It was the first day of the rest of her life, as on old friend had once phrased it. The day she had been working towards for so many years. The goal so many others had worked towards but not yet accomplished. She decided to consider herself lucky. It sure had been a stretch to get here, but everything was a bit of a stretch if you really wanted it accomplished. All the summer classes, the extra work, the super hard physical training, along with training for her mind as well had landed her here, right in the middle of a rather bustling orientation day.

Clutching a binder, a spiral planner, and several pieces of stray paper to her chest, Antarctica felt lost. She probably looked it too, head spinning in all different directions, eyes flicking over student after student, ethnicity after ethnicity. She couldn't help but flinch as a couple of much larger countries passed her. 'I feel like I'm going to get squished…' The possibility was scary and quite probable for the want-to-be country. With a frown, she corrected herself.

'Not a want-to-be anymore… That's the whole reason I'm here. To gain all the skills I'll need to become a strong country. No more little, research base, door-mat Antarctica. I'm going to look out for myself now.' Antarctica clenched her fists in silent, self-motivation. Another couple of countries pushed passed her, grumbling an apology before cheerfully chatting along with friends. With a squeak, she began to walk with the crowd down the hall. No reason to stand in the hall mucking things up. That would _not_ be the way to make friends.

It was quiet a wonder to how such a large area of land ended up with such a small persona to it. Up until a few years ago she had always been the tallest of her peers, but now, looking around at all the towering people near her, her once impressive 5'6" was nothing to compare with the massive kids inhabiting the hallway. In reality, she wasn't as small as she felt, only a few inches (if not less) below everyone. But with how out of place she felt, reality seemed to exaggerate itself. Shaking her head slowly side to side, she came to terms with brutal facts as the movement of the crowd carried her up the stairs and into yet another hallway.

"I have **no** idea what I'm doing…." She murmured with a slight chuckle.

"That would make two of us." With a slight twitch of surprise, Antarctica turned to see another country walking by her side, only an inch or two taller. She had a warm smile on her tan face, and her brunette locks fell to her shoulders in waves. Cue sweat-drop.

"Are you new here too?" Antarctica asked, happy to have some company. The newcomer nodded.

"Yep! Though I'm a little peeved it took me _this_ long to get in here. Seriously! What's a country have to do?" With a laugh, the shorter of the two nodded.

"Yeah, it is pretty tough entry. But it's totally worth it. This place is grand! I've heard the meals are great!" The girl giggled.

"I hope so; I've been raised off the best food! Nothing will compare. This place is pretty big, huh? I guess all private schools are pretty pristine. I like that the dorms are on the top floors. Gives us a nice view! The Bermuda Triangle is pretty scenic, plus no one can find us."

"Yeah, I guess it would be best if people couldn't contact us. Nobody knows countries are people. I think I'd like to keep it that way. I'm Antarctica, by the way." The girl walking beside her nodded.

"I'm Chile. "

"I could get you a coat…?" Antarctica snickered at her pun, while Chile rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Chile received a cheeky grin from her current companion.

"There really are a lot of different countries here, huh?" Chile nodded.

"Well, it's called Hetalia Abroad for a reason. The Academy for countries all over the world."

"Where else would you find countries? They should think that slogan out more." Chile snorted in amusement.

"I never thought of that, but now that you mention it…" The peppy girl changed her coarse, Antarctica following.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and sit down. I'm a bit tired of walking around in this mess of people."

"Agreed, defiantly agreed." The duo quickened their pace, and walked back down the stairs.

"How many floors are in this place?" Chile thought the question over.

"Seven or Eight, I suppose." She answered, and pushed open the cafeteria doors.

"Whoa, this place is awesome!" Antarctica's mouth fell open as she observed her surroundings. It almost reminded her of an oversized food court. It was shaped like a dome, completed with a glass ceiling showing the bright sky. Restaurants from all over the world surrounded her in an enormous circle, and each one had chairs and seating like a real restaurant. There were also smaller stands and tables with chairs in the middle area of the circle, all surrounding a beautiful fountain.

"Let's sit by the fountain!" Eyes lit up, the two hurried over to the spurting water. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who had the idea. They found themselves sitting squished in between several students near the fountain rim.

"Hello, America." Antarctica's eyes closed with joy as she said hello to the teen on her left.

"Sup, Anty Arky?" Chile snorted with disgust as the two exchanged small talk, and pulled her things from a tan backpack she had been carrying.

"Alright, Antarctica. Let's compare schedules." With a nod, she turned away from America.

"I'll talk to you later, then!" Antarctica placed her binder next to her, searching through the un-organized papers.

"Ah, here's my schedule." Chile pulled hers from her backpack, and held the sheet next to Antarctica's.

"It appears we're room-mates! Chile exclaimed, head cocking a bit as she smiled.

"Hum, it seems we are! We also have five out of eight classes together!" Chile laughed.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, then!" Antarctica smirked at that, playful tone in her voice.

"Better get used to me, then!"

_Dear Big Brother,_

_The first day of orientation went really well! I made a friend, and she's my roommate too! Her name is Chile, and she's __**really**__ nice. This place is huge, but it's also really beautiful! The dorms are luxury, but then again so is everything else! I'm so proud I finally made it here. It seemed like this day would never come. I can't believe their giving us three whole days just to settle in and get acquainted before classes start. _

_Even though it's so lovely here, I can't help but feel a little small and out of place here. I'm hoping the feeling will pass. Everyone seems to know what they're doing except me! It's a little intimidating. I hope I get the hang of things soon. I love the view I have from our dorm window. I can't wait until you get here so I can show you. I'm glad you're fighting for what you think is right, but I can't help but wish you were here to help me through my first day. I miss you, brother!_

_But I know you're trying your hardest to get here soon, because you promised. And you never break promises, so I trust I'll see you soon. In a little bit, me and Chile are going to explore the gardens, now that everything is a little calmer. I think everyone is experiencing first day buzz, even the sixth years. I hope I'll make some more friends soon! Please try to write back soon, and I'll write every day to tell you about the adventures I have. I can't wait until you're here to share them with me!_

_I love you, Big brother. _

_Love, Antarctica, your little sunflower_


	2. Chapter 2: Orientation Part 2

**AN: If you want your OC to attend Hetalia Abroad along with the rest of the gang, just PM me. **

**Antarctica belongs to me; the others are all friends characters. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of the characters besides the fanon ones. Although considering you're reading this on a site called **_**Fanfiction.**_**net I would assume you know that. **

Bahamas pushed her pink sunglasses up further up on her face, and shoved her earphones further into her ears with a frown. No matter how loud she cranked up her iPod, outside noise was still able to flood in somehow. Maybe she should invest in some better headphones. And a better tanning spot. She dared to open her eyes again, hoping all the obnoxious other students had miraculously disappeared, to leave her alone to soak up some sun on the warm ledge. No such luck. She gazed at her surroundings through the tinted lenses, and half a smile grazed her face.

The garden grounds she was inside really were beautiful. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. There was even fruit growing on some of the trees! And it tasted really good. However, Bahamas had no idea what it tasted like, as picking it was against the rules. And she always followed those. Some parts of the grounds were like an amazing bush maze, featured benches, lakes, ponds, fountains, and large gazebos. This whole place really lived up to her expectations! To be honest, it even exceeded those, and _that_ was rather impressive.

To her right was one of the bush mazes, flowers of every color growing on said shrubs. She was sitting on a ledge just above where the bushes ended, and several different kinds of trees were planted in holes in the concrete. She laughed softly to herself as she watched several un-knowing first years wondering lost, through the maze. (Though she wasn't one to talk, that was her last year.) She had no problem people watching the maze participants. It was to her left the noisy problem raised.

There, to her close left, was a set of _stairs_, leading to another part of the impressively large gardens. Even the stairs were nice, with tiling along the sides and under parts. The railing it's self was made of a beautifully carved piece of marble, as all staircase rails were. 'Go big, or go home, I suppose.' She chuckled to herself. But the real problem wasn't the staircase. It was the people coming down them, or rather, the mass of. Every couple of seconds, kids of all years flooded down them, shouting, screaming, or laughing.

Even sixth years, who were wandering through the gardens like they had never seen them before. Those were the loudest of all, especially the boy variety.

"Hey, Bahamas!" Her eye's widened a bit, and she chose like she hadn't heard. Besides, her headphones were in. Everyone knows they shouldn't talk to people with headphones in. Something told her that Greenland wouldn't be offended anyway. She seemed to never take a hint. Sure, she was a really nice girl, a little humor, and all that jazz, but boy was the girl _**clingy**_. Ever since she met said roommate, she wasn't able to get a moment to herself. She wouldn't even consider Greenland a friend, but it seemed to Bahamas that she was the only person Greenland wanted to hang out with. And she touched her. _**All the time.**_

"Bahamas?" Said teenager continued to stare straight ahead, ignoring the country bouncing up and down next to the ledge. 'If I ignore her long enough, she'll go away.' The only way Bahamas had managed to slip away was waking up early in the morning, something she had _not_ planned on doing. Morning person had to be the opposite of her. So she found herself already grumpier at her hyper roommate than usual.

"Baaahaaaaaamaaaaaasss!" That tears it.

"Ugh! What? What do you want?" The older (but less mature) country feigned innocence.

"Who shit in your cereal? Jeez. I was just gunna tell you I'm gunna spend the day with my Big Brother Iceland, so if you don't see me much today that's why." Oh heck yeah! Frick. To. The. Yes. Bahamas silently did a little celebratory dance in her head, but kept a cool face outside.

"Oh, okay, cool. Have fun."

"Okay! I will! See you, Bahamas!" The shorter girl attempted to give the blonde a hug, but couldn't reach the ledge, and eventually gave up. Waving a bit over-exaggeratedly, she muttered to herself.

"See ya… Sucker." With a smile, Bahamas stretched her legs out again, pulled her curly blonde ponytail tighter, and enjoyed the warm sun as well as her alone time.

India loved the pool. It was the size of a lake! It was sort of made to look like one, too. There was a dock over by the far side people were taking turns jumping off of, and there was even a shed with canoes and other boats in it that people were rowing around. The only thing that clued India in that it was all man made was the fact it was a tiled at the sides and bottom, and the water was crystal clear, she could see all the way to the bottom. It was magnificent. This by far was her favorite pool. Well, outdoor one, anyway. There were three indoor and three outdoor. She also really liked the one made to look like they were in the middle of a tropical island.

"Cannon Ball!" With a squeal, India's friend Singapore splashed into the water next to her, causing New Zealand to duck, laughing at her silly friend. Singapore's head surfaced, gold highlights shimmering in the sunlight, making them stand out more than usual in her black hair.

"I _love_ it here!" Singapore squealed, and India smiled.

"I know, it's so beautiful. The food is amazing, everyone seems so nice! Well, not everyone." Singapore cocked her head.

"What do you mean? I haven't had problems with anyone…" India laughed.

"Nah, no one I've met is downright mean, just a little strange. I guess is how I could put it." Singapore giggled, and pointed at a trio standing on the sandy shore.

"Like them?" India nodded.

"Exactly them. She's my roommate. And all I've heard about is how Wales won't stop flirting with her, and her boyfriend Iran wants to beat him up." Singapore cackled, earning the curious looks of some others in the pool.

"Well, crazy or not, she seems nice enough. Though Wales has no chance. At all." It was India's turn to snort.

"Yeah… I knew him as a kid. He's actually pretty nice. He just relies too much on lying. And he's not too good at them either. The only reason he can't keep a girlfriend longer than Taylor Swift is because he flirts with everyone." That earned a glare from Singapore.

"No Taylor Swift hate, girl. But he is a flirt. He's pretty good friends with France, right? They fit in together perfectly." India laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot about your lady-crush. I'm going to go over to the dock. You coming?" Singapore nodded, and they both dove under water, swimming towards the dock on the other side.

"Hey Iraq!" Said sandy blonde scowled, and glanced over her shoulder.

"What do you want now, Wales?" He flipped his overly shaggy hair out of his face.

"Do you like dragons?" That earned him a blank stare.

"Because in a minute, I'll be dragon my-" Iraq cut him off.

"Don't **even** go there. I won't hesitate to call my boyfriend."

"Awe, what? You got another one? No fair! Do you actually _know _this one?" Iraq smiled with pride.

"Yes, he's been my friend for a while. And not on the internet. He goes here! He's a fourth year!" Wales frowned.

"So he's two years above you?"

"Yeah, so?" Wales smirked.

"Why not date a guy in _your_ age range," He nudged her with his elbow. "Like me?"

"Get yourself a haircut, then come see me again." She said, patting him on his greasy head.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!"


End file.
